


Relaxation

by outfightingtigers



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outfightingtigers/pseuds/outfightingtigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good ending to a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

“Geez, Skips, I don’t know…” Benson had sighed and shrugged Skips off, that annoyed vein bulging at the side of his forehead. It seemed to throb with his every heartbeat and even Skips couldn’t calm him down fast enough. “I had a hard day. Mr. Maellard was even more upset than usual, Mordecai and Rigby didn’t do their jobs at ALL today, even Muscleman and High-Five Ghost wouldn’t listen to me!” A weary, exasperated sigh, again attempting to shoulder off the hands Skips’ used to steer him towards the cart. “I just really want to go to my apartment, crawl into bed and pass out. I know you were looking forward to hanging out tonight, but I really don’t think I’ll be much fun.”

When Benson seemed entirely too resistant for his own good Skips finally just scooped the small gumball machine man off his feet and settled him in the passenger’s seat. The second Benson’s rear hit the cushion he let out a frustrated growl -- even Skips wasn’t listening to him! But before he could make another sound Skips slipped in beside him and revved the engine on the cart, starting them off down the path towards Skips’ home. “Look, Bensun…” he started, glancing towards his red-faced boss with a concerned frown. “Let me do ya a solid and help ya calm down first. I know first-hand how bad it is ta’ fall asleep with all dat anger still inside ya. Can’t imagine what a restless night’s sleep _yew_ get every night. We could watch a lil’ TV or play sum cards orrrr...”

A short pause, where only the sound of Benson’s seething breath could be heard. Skips continued, figuring that maybe if he talked for long enough Benson wouldn’t try to bail right out of the cart and stomp his way back to his car alone. “It’s just a thought, heh. But, uh, we don’t gotta do anything, we can just, uhhhh…c-cuddle or sometin’.” He paused again, turning in towards his garage. He sighed in relief, and moved towards the austere stare of his boss, his hands reaching forward to pick the small man up to carry him inside. The look on his face, however, warned that if Skips touched him he wouldn’t be getting those hands back anytime soon.

“Sheesh!” Skips pulled his hands away quickly, his fingers curling protectively around each other. “Okay, _okay_ …” Skips mumbled, pointing towards his door. “Yew don’t gotta stay for long, just gimme a chance, huh? I know yew wanna be alone, but…” He grunted seeing that the scowl only grow, and he fumbled a moment before stepping out of the cart and making his way around to Benson’s side.

Talking didn’t work quite as well as he’d wanted, and he fidgeted in front of Benson’s heated look. He’d hoped he wouldn’t need to do this, but… He sighed and fluffed out his fur, then closed his eyes tight. When he opened them his pupils dilated, the waning sun sparkling off of them. Instantly Benson reacted, a strange mix between anger and resignation. Once that look was pulled out he had a hard time refusing Skips anything.

“Nngghhh… **_FINE_ _!!!_** ” Benson yelled, shoving at Skips’ chest to stomp out onto the ground. The dirt sizzled under his feet, and he left a few fading scorch marks behind him with every step towards Skips’ door. “One day that look isn’t going to do anything to me and you’re going to _REGRET_ it.” He hissed, standing in front of the door with his shoulders slumped and his arms crossed tightly.

Even with Benson’s obvious reluctance Skips felt his stomach flip as he approached the door. He rummaged in his pockets for his keys, his hands shaking just a bit and his face heating up. Just as he was about to slip the key into the lock he paused. “Uh...just let me know if I went a little too overboard, okay?” Then before Benson had time to react he put the key in and turned the lock, opening the door.

Inside the lights had been dimmed gently, and a little path of rose petals lead towards Skips’ bathroom. Benson blinked, squinting around as his eyes adjusted to the dark atmosphere. “Skips…” he huffed, glancing upward towards the yeti’s darkening cheeks. “What is this, what’d you do?”

“Just follow da roses, okay?” Skips grumbled, ushering Benson off towards the bathroom. The bathroom lights had been dimmed a bit too, but thankfully the various sweet smelling candles gave off enough light that they could both see well enough. A little basket filled with bath salts, bath bombs, and shaped soaps sat on the counter tied up with a pink ribbon, and the trail of petals led straight to a steaming bath. Benson sighed and rubbed his forehead, no wonder Skips had been so quick to just shove him along.

“Skips you didn’t have to…”

“Shh shh.” Skips prodded him further in, coaxing him towards the warm bath gently. “I know yew like your alone time after work, and after today… Well, I knew yew’d like this. Or, I hoped you would.” A worried pause. “...Do you?”

For the first time in quite a few hours Benson’s lips twitched into a smile, and he again shrugged Skips’ hands off, though this time he took them in his own tiny ones. “Yeah, I do.” A short giggle, “Who knew Mr. Tough Guy could be romantic.” He kicked a rose petal, bringing one of Skips hands up to kiss. “Rose petals, really? Did you get that out of a Cosmos magazine?”

“What-- No!” Skips’ face burned hot, and he flexed his fingers, sliding them away from Benson’s in his embarrassment. He didn’t want to admit that he got the majority of the idea from the others. Mostly Muscleman (the rose petals) and Mordecai (the bath, the bath accessories). Even with Benson’s teasing he was just relieved that Benson seemed to have calmed down enough that the ugly vein had receded. “Alright, alright, enough teasin’! Just get in the bath before it gets cold, will ya?”

Benson smirked tiredly behind a hand and nodded, and considering he wasn’t exactly wearing anything he was able to just slip right into the tub. He hissed as he settled into the tub, his arms and head hanging over the side. The water rippled around him, already looking a bit pinkish and fragrant. “Ohhh...this is perfect.” he shuddered happily, and Skips seemed to relax seeing Benson’s features slacken. The yeti nodded and slowly inched towards the door, knowing Benson may want a bit of alone time to cool off completely.

“Oh, Skips--” Benson sat up a little before Skips could squeeze out the door. “Thanks, I...really appreciate it. I’m glad you were so insistent, this is…” he splashed his little hands into the water. “This is really nice.”

Just watching Benson enjoying his bath already sent Skips stomach into cartwheels, and he had to look away before his heart could burst through his chest. “Don’t mention it.”

 


End file.
